Triangulation
by holydarknessrising
Summary: Well... It's gonna be a series about the Beast BoyTerraRaven triangle all from Terra's perspective. Read and review please! Oh, and this is just the first part, like, not even a chapter.
1. Prelude

"A pleasant enough day in Gotham City, spring had just arrived and good weather loomed ahead like a silver lined cloud. What more could you want?"

_A lot more..._ Thought Terra in response to the TV weatherman. She wanted so much for a response to her advances, but would he ever get the hint? Did he even like her as more than a friend? "Maybe he's just shy about things like that..."

"Things like what?" asked Robin, coming into Operations Central from the kitchen, a soda in his hand.

Terra blinked rapidly and silently chastised herself. How could she have been stupid enough to say that aloud? She had thought she was the only one up, but of course, that too was stupid. Beast Boy and Cyborg were the only ones to sleep past eleven.

"Um... nothing," said the blonde, a slight tint of rose creeping into her slim cheeks. He would know, Robin always knew, not everything, but he observed enough to understand what was going on.

The serious boy walked over to her, smiling a lopsided grin and placed a black-gloved hand on her slim shoulder. "It'll all turn out right. He's noticed, trust me, and he's just not sure of how to act on it." His tones were warm and understanding. Terra could have believed he knew everything in the world, including every pore in her heart. She shook her head of the thought. There was no way he knew _everything_. She wouldn't be here if he did.

Smiling and nodding, Terra sighed. "Well... You'd think it would come easy to him. There's a fine line between flirting and joking, you know." Things probably wouldn't turn out right in the end, but for now, they could.

"He's not interested," came a throaty voice from a dark corner. Something shifted, and Raven's cloak of blue came into view. The hood lifted and two deep azure eyes were visible. Terra's skin tingled. There was just something creepy about the empathy across the room... Something beyond a mere hatred.

"Well. He'll let me know if he is," she retorted happily, blue eyes flashing in challenge to the other girl. It was apparent that Raven didn't approve of Terra and Beast Boy as a couple, but that could just have been because she didn't approve of Terra... Or it could have been that someone else had an eye for the pointy-eared changeling.


	2. I Hate Her

I could never have imagined anything like this, four new friends who all trust me so much... They all think I can do it. Only she doesn't... But what do I care? She's an idiot. I hate her. She's the only one I will readily betray...

He smiled at me today... And I'm not making it up; he touched my hand, maybe seeing my reaction? Anyway... It was something like this:

"Hey Beast Boy... What's up?" I smiled at him, and I could feel my skin warm, my pulse quicken. My skin started to lightly perspire. Was I actually nervous?

He stopped in his path, pointed ears twitching with... excitement? He smiled, his cute little fang protruded over his top lip. He seemed paralyzed and he could barely answer me. "H... Hey T... Terra." The stammering was unbelievably cute.

"So... What have you done today?" I asked, tucking my annoyingly long bangs behind my ear. I had lost my clip a few weeks before at the outskirts. Stupid giant scorpions...

He seemed to be either scared or mind blown. "Hello? Beast Boy?" I asked, waving my hand in front of the green changeling's blank stare. I couldn't help it; he was so cute, yet so funny looking. I giggled. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled, blushing. "Eh... Um... Well... Nothing really. I kinda just woke up..." I checked my watch. Eleven thirty. Late as usual, right on schedule for him too. Though his first alarm went off at eleven – the whole Tower could hear it – Beast Boy was quite a fan of the snooze button.

"Oh... Okay. Um... So... See ya," I said, waving, raising my arm just as he raised his. His hand was on top of mine and he left it there, not like I shook it off. I blushed, probably looking like a tomato. And then he was gone, running off to the kitchen. I had no idea why.

Something was behind me. I turned and saw her. Raven, my arch nemesis... She hated me, almost as much as I hate her. No matter what I did, I couldn't earn her trust... Most likely because of things going on... Like I was fixing to find out.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, and I could feel this creepy presence in the area. Something not quite... right.

"Um... Well, I think I was talking." Okay. So I was bad at this sort of thing. She was the master of cynicism and me... Well, I was okay with sarcasm and finger pointing, but she had interrogation down pat. I swear, she could be an intelligence officer at like the CIA or something...

She laughed, but it wasn't something you'd want to hear. It literally ran chills down my spine. "Don't think I didn't see you, I did. I know all about your little game..." An arrow pierced my calm front, panic registering in my eyes. She knew about... him? "Flirting isn't wise. Besides, a relationship with him will only lead to your downfall." Now I knew what she meant. She had no clue about what was really going on. But still... As a black something started to appear in the air, I decided I had better go.

"Right. Well, next time I see him with you, I remind myself that you're just a jealous little girl who has no hope of ever being with him. Got it?" I was cold, but I mean, I can't stand her. She thinks she's so much better than me... Where does she even get all that arrogance?

She glared at me, her eyes becoming blank half circles of white. That wasn't a good sign, so I decided to take my leave. I walked to my bedroom door, pressing the open panel and stepping inside. "Have fun pouting!" I called cheerily before shutting the door and locking it. It felt good to bother her, to make her hate me more... And I realized why I was working for him. He could help me get rid of her... for forever...


End file.
